


Introductions (#30 Girlfriend)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, F/F, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana introduces her first girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions (#30 Girlfriend)

Here name was Becca, not Rebecca thank you very much. She had a pixy face and short blond curls and every nail was painted a different color.

Diana held her hand tight. She knew she had to be hurting Becca but she couldn’t begin to loosen her grip or even think about letting it go. Becca just smiled and told her that it would be alright.

Her father’s receptionist told them they had five minutes and showed them in.

There were quick pleasantries then her father looked at Becca. Diana took a deep breath.

“Dad, this is Becca. My Girlfriend.”


End file.
